The Scars of Love and War
by Ashnura
Summary: "I guess we knew this couldn't last forever." She half laughed. She forced a smile but her eyes already started to spill over. He reached his hand out to her as if he could pull her through the fire and into his arms. "I-I love you Dra…" Before she could even finish her image vanished from the fire. They thought the fight was over, but some scars never heal and new ones are made...
1. Farewells

_**Writer Notes: First I want to thank everyone for taking the time to read my little story. It means so much to have people enjoy my writing! (At least I hope you are enjoying it.) Please review so I know how well (or how poorly) I am doing. I do plan on posting a chapter at least once every other week, if not more often depending on how fast I am able to write them out. Thank you again so much for reading my story!**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters. I am merely borrowing them for my own pleasure**_ _ **.**_

* * *

Farewells

Draco's heart pumped hard in his chest as he willed his legs to quicken their pace. _Please…Please don't let me be too late._ Only a mere ten minutes ago he was sitting in his office going over some recent evidence acquired during a raid when he heard a familiar voice come from his fireplace.

"Draco…D-Draco…It's too l-late…" Her voice quivered breaking the silence of the room. "They…They've found us…" He rushed over to the fire to see her terrified face looking up at him. He froze as her words hit him, _they've found her_. It didn't matter how many protection charms that he painfully placed, they still found her. He could faintly hear Potter shouting to the young witch that she needed to run between several counter curses and jinxes. "I guess we knew this couldn't last forever." She half laughed. She forced a smile, but her eyes already started to spill over. He reached his hand out to her as if he could pull her through the fire and into his arms. "I-I love you Dra…" Her face disappeared from the fire before she could finish her sentence.

Without thinking, he snatched his wand from his desk and a handful of Floo powder. "12 Grimmauld Place!" He yelled throwing the Floo powder down. The green flames arose around him, but nothing else seemed to happen. "12 Grimmauld Place!" He repeated desperately. Again nothing happens, the Floo network here couldn't connect to the Potters. Knowing that there was no other way he disapparated as close to the Potter residence he could and started sprinting towards their house.

As the small home of 12 Grimmauld Place came into view, his heart stopped. "No…" He whispered as he stared in disbelief. Parts of the house were blown up as a result of the spells thrown, shards of glass littered the ground, and the door was blasted off from its hinges. _No…_ Behind his eyes flashed images of his lover's big brown lifeless eyes, of her mangled corpse… No! He couldn't think like that! She's the brightest witch of their age. There is no way that she would be captured this easily. He steeled himself against his emotions as he entered the broken home. _He was far too late; there was no way she could have escaped this._ There was blood splattered over the walls where pictures once hung. A quick scan of the room showed no owner to the blood. _At least not in this room…_

"Draco?" a voice called pulling him out of his dark thoughts.

 ** _Two Years Earlier_**

 ** _Monday August 31st 1998_**

"Draco!?" Hermione sputtered in disbelief. She did a quick scan of the crowd of witches and wizards to see if she could spot the young blond anywhere. "Are you sure you saw him, Ron?"

"Yeah, I saw him with Zabini yesterday talking to McGonagall. Knowing him, he's only here trying to save face." Ron spat. "It's not bad enough that he got to avoid time in Azkaban, but now he's got to gloat about it." He shot a quick glare at his best mate and girlfriend. "You're both to blame for that one by the way."

"He's not bragging Ron, I'm sure he just wants to help with the school," Harry explained lowering his wand as the final wall of the classroom had been repaired. "Besides, you know we couldn't let the poor bloke go to Azkaban after he helped us."

Hermione sighed, knowing that this conversation was going to go nowhere. This was an old argument between the trio. Ron had been absolutely against Harry and Hermione speaking on Draco's behalf during his hearing a little over a month ago. But they felt like it was the right thing to do, especially after he lied to his father for their sake.

"Yeah, a lot of good that did." Ron rolled his eyes, dropping the subject.

"Reparo." With one last flick of her wand, the smaller items of the room repaired themselves and flew up to their proper place. "It may have taken all of the holiday break, but I do believe that we are all done."

The young witch smiled putting her arms around the two boys. Today was the last day of the reconstruction of Hogwarts. It took roughly all holiday with at least a hundred witches and wizards to do it, but it was finally finished. Tomorrow students would arrive on the Hogwarts Express and the new year will start. Life would continue to go on as if the war had never happened.

"I'll go let McGonagall know that this section is finished," Harry said before he stepped away and disapparated from the room. For once Hermione was unable to lecture them that it was impossible to disapparate on Hogwarts grounds, as McGonagall took away that protection to speed up the reconstruction.

Ron's arms quickly found their way around Hermione's waist as he pulled her into a kiss. Hermione felt the usual flush of her cheeks as she returned his kiss. She still couldn't believe that Ron was really in love with her, but being here in his arms the witch had no choice but to accept it.

"School starts tomorrow," Ron murmured parting from their kiss. "and we'll be a thousand miles apart."

"I don't think that it will quite be a thousand miles." She reassured him before tucking herself under his chin, letting him hold her.

"You never know 'Mione. Auror training could take me to the furthest corner of the country as I dangerously hunt Death Eaters." He said matter-of-factly, though Hermione knew that Kingsley wouldn't let him hunt Death Eaters until he passed his Auror's test. "It's not too late to join Harry and me."

Of course, Kingsley had extended the job to Hermione as well, but she politely declined. She felt that her fighting was done and that her right place was to be here at Hogwarts. After she passed her N.E.W.T.S., she hopes that she can stay at the school and teach the next generation of students. Hermione had already explained all of this to her boyfriend, but he refused to believe it.

"You and I could always get a flat together…" He cooed into her ear when she didn't respond. "Imagine being able to wake up together every morning…"

"You know I can't do that Ron." She sighed breaking his little fantasy. She hated herself for doing this, but it had to be done. "I've already told Kingsley no."

"I'm sure he would understand that you changed your mind." He smiled at her, not understanding what she was saying.

"No, Ron I'm not changing my mind." She said firmly. "I'm staying at Hogwarts."

"Fine!" He huffed harshly pushing her away from him. "I see how you are."

"Ron!" She pleaded seeing the hurt and anger in his eyes, but it was already too late. The redhead had already stormed out of the room. Hermione sunk into one of the nearby desks, burying her head in her hands. _He just needs time._ She thought, willing herself not to cry. Ever since Fred's death, Ron has been quick to anger over things like this.

"Harry?" A familiar voice called into the small classroom.

"He's already taken off," Hermione responded to her redheaded friend as she quickly wiped the forming tears from her eyes.

"Oh, Hermione…" Ginny breathed already seeing her friend's tears. The ginger rushed over to comfort her friend. "What's wrong?"

"Do you believe that I'm doing the right thing by returning to school?" Her voice quivered on the verge of sobbing.

"Ah, I should have known that this was my brother's doing." Ginny half laughed. "Of course, I think you're doing the right thing. The bloody prat just needs to grow up, and realise that everything can't happen the way he wants it to."

Hermione gave a weak smile and shrugged. "I guess you're right. I just don't want to lose him."

"You won't," Ginny reassured. "Who wouldn't want to be with you? Hell did you forget about all of your fan mail?!"

Hermione laughed remembering the number of owls she got a few weeks after the war had ended. Reporters galore had interviewed the Golden Trio about the defeat of the Dark Lord and of course this brought out a few admirers.

"I know what will help." Ginny sang out. "A good shot of Fire Whiskey and a good snog." That last one sent Hermione's eyes rolling. Although she could do with a good snog from her boyfriend, she doubted that he wanted to after their little spat.

"Don't worry. Ron will come around eventually," Ginny said holding her hand out. "Come on. I'll help you get ready for the party. We'll show him exactly what he'll be missing out on."

 ** _Later That Night_**

"Thank you, one and all." McGonagall's voice boomed throughout the Great Hall. "It has been a long and hard summer for us all. Many of you sacrificed much needed time with your families to be here with us. I thank you again. Let this night be our coming together to mourn those poor souls lost in the battle and the celebration of Hogwarts's return." With that the tables filled with alcoholic beverages and snacks much to the student's delight.

"Really? Minerva? Allowing the students to drink?" Slughorn whispered in shock.

The Headmistress only shrugged. "Why not Horace? Most of them are of age, and they are going to do it nonetheless, may as have it supervised. These kids have already been through enough. Merlin knows that they could use one night of merriment."

Hermione stood awkwardly in the corner of the room as her fellow students partied with one another. It wasn't just the party that made the witch uncomfortable, but the clothing Ginny suggested for her to wear. The little black dress hugged around her slender body, showing off her every curve. Ginny was able to somewhat tame her bushy hair into a simple up-do.

"H-Hermione?" Ron stuttered as he spotted his girlfriend from inside the crowd of people. He quickly pushed his away through the crowd towards her. Clutched in his hands were two unopened Butterbeers. Hermione couldn't help but wonder where he was going before he spotted her.

"Wow, Hermione you look fantastic!" Ron drooled looking his girlfriend up and down. Hermione blushed not used to having Ron look at her this way. _Maybe_ _I should have gone with something less revealing…_

"About earlier…" Ron ran his free hand through his hair. "You know that I didn't mean that, right? I mean, I love you Hermione, and I hate thinking about us being apart."

"I forgive you." She smiled at her boyfriend's pathetic attempt at an apology.

"Can you believe this?" Ron laughed, relief filling his eyes. He handed Hermione one of the Butterbeer. "If I would have known this is what the school year was going to be like, I would have gladly stuck out another year of bloody classes."

Hermione laughed at her boyfriend's nonsense. "Ron, I highly doubt this will become a regular thing. Just a one-time party to blow off steam." The young witch looked around the room and saw the party had achieved its goal. House rivalries were quickly forgotten. Everyone was just mashed together singing and dancing together. Unable to spot two of her friends, the brunette asked, "Where's your sister and Harry?"

"I think they…uh, went upstairs…" Ron's face flushed as she assumed he did not want to think of what his best mate could be doing to his sister. "Probably saying their goodbyes, seeing that we have to leave after the party." He grinned pulling his girlfriend's body against his. "How about we start saying our goodbyes?"

"You're leaving tonight?!" Hermione choked on her Butterbeer. She thought that she would at least have another night with her boyfriend.

"Yeah, Kingsley wants us back as soon as possible." He cooed into her ear as he planted small kisses on her neck. "So, how do you want to spend your last moments with your amazing boyfriend?"

"Ron…" She whispered as he planted a few more kisses on her neck. "You know how I feel about this. " She placed her hand on this chest softly pushing him off of her. She had to admit that the touch of his lips felt rather nice, but this wasn't the time nor the place.

"What's there to talk about?" He laughed pushing her hand away, closing the distance she put between them. "You are my girlfriend, and I am your boyfriend." He bent down touching his lips against hers. "You can't plan for everything 'Mione. You know what you need? Another drink." Before she could even protest, he was off in search of another drink for them.

Draco felt his stomach turn as he saw the redhead dip down to kiss his girlfriend before taking off into the crowd. He shook off his nausea before turning his attention onto the brunette who was glancing around the room. The outfit she was wearing could make him laugh. _What was she trying at?_ Draco scoffed mentally. _Everyone would still see her for the bookworm she is, no matter how skimpy she dressed._ Draco took another shot from the bottle of Firewhiskey clutched in his hands.

"Fuck," he cursed to himself. He knew that he would have to face Hermione sooner or later, seeing as both of them would be returning to school. _Stop being such a pussy_ , he scolded himself _, Just thank the bloody bookworm and be over with it._

Hermione glanced around the room not sure of what she should be doing. The whole drinking and losing control thing never really appealed to her. She only attended for Ron, who quite enjoyed drinking and partying as of lately. Her eyes suddenly locked onto the very grey eyes she hoped to avoid.

Draco Malfoy was standing on the opposite side of the room with a bottle of Fire Whiskey to his lips. He was donning his usual black suit, with his platinum blonde hair slicked back. Absentmindedly her hand went up and brushed against her scar as memories of her short time in Malfoy Manor surfaced. That was the last time she saw those eyes staring so intently at her. She watched as he took another swig from his bottle before making a beeline towards her.

 _What the hell is he doing?!_ Her eyes widen as he came closer. Hermione sure as hell wasn't ready to talk to the man who witnessed her torture, but she didn't have a choice in the matter. Her eyes shifted into a glare as he walked up to her.

"Granger." The blonde greeted crossing his arms.

"Malfoy." She huffed. "So I see that it's true that your back."

"And I see that you and Weasel are finally a couple." He smirked. "Though I see that a make-over was to change his mind."

"What did you say?!" Hermione pulled her wand from behind her ear and pointed it at the ex-Death Eater.

"Whoa now Granger, I'm not trying to start the next wizarding war!" He put his hands up showing that he was indeed unarmed. "Just some friendly banter, that's all."

"Then what do you want?" She held her glare. Just the sight of the blonde had already brought back the sounds of her screams and the burning pain that coursed her body. She didn't want to converse with him longer than she had to. "Go on, out with it."

"Well, I _was_ going to thank you for what you did for me back in court, "He spat at her, annoyed at her attitude. "But I don't think I will since you're acting like a little prat."

"I'm a prat?!" Her voice raised an octave. "Speak for yourself, yo—"

"Piss off Malfoy!" Ron yell, coming to his girlfriend's rescue. He too had his wand at the ready. "Don't you have some bint to go snog?!"

Draco grimaced turning to Ron. "I don't think I was talking to you, was I?"

"Yeah, but you're talking to _my_ girlfriend," Ron responded puffing out his chest.

Draco scoffed turning on his heel not deeming Ron worthy enough of a comeback. As the blond stalked off, Hermione swore she could hear him mutter something under his breath. _Why didn't you let me rot in there?_

"What did that bloody git wa—" Before Ron could even finish his question Hermione threw her arms around the redhead, mashing her lips against his. Though the public affection wasn't exactly her cup of tea, she needed anything to keep her thoughts from going back to that dark room in Malfoy Manor and those grey eyes looking down at her.

 ** _Fifteen Minutes Later_**

"Ron!" Hermione yelled breathlessly. She tried her best to keep up with Ron, but girls were not meant to run in heals. "Slow down, do you even know where you're going?"

"Of course," Ron grinned looking back. "You forget that Harry and I practically memorised the Marauder's Map."

After turning down several corridors and up a flight of stairs, they came to a single door. On the door was a sign that read, "Head Girl" and underneath was Hermione's name. Hermione was still surprised that after everything that she was appointed Head Girl.

"The perks of dating the Head Girl." He purred pinning her against the door, his hands already starting to roam her body. "A very private bedroom."

Hermione turned around fumbling with the lock distracted by Ron's roaming hands. _How am I going to get out of this?_ Her mind raced. She had gone way too far when she attacked Ron with distracting kisses. Then when Neville yelled for them to "get a room," Ron took it as an invitation to leave the party. Before Hermione could even protest, he was dragging her by the hand back to her room.

She turned the knob, and the couple stumbled into her bedroom, with Hermione awkwardly landing on her bed. When she looked up, she saw that Ron had already had taken off his shirt and was currently unbuckling his pants. It didn't take long for Ron to close the distance between them, and angle his near-bare body over hers. His wets lips work along her neck as his hands tried undoing her dress.

She laid there on her bed, making no attempt to help Ron with unhooking her dress. Time was running out for her to back out, she knew sooner or later that he would work out the clasp. Was she really ready to have sex with Ron? No, she knew that she wasn't ready yet. They had only just gotten together, and it was much too soon.

Hermione gave a small shriek as Ron started rubbing his hard-on against her legs. _I could just tell him to stop_ , she thought but quickly decided against it. There was no way she could just tell him that she wasn't ready yet with him getting upset again and thinking that she's rejecting him again. She glanced around the room trying to think of something else that could work.

It was then that something silvery sticking out the pocket of Ron's fallen jeans caught her eye, A rubber. _That bloody git planned this from the start! How could he when—_

"Got it!" Ron cheered as he began unpeeling the dress from her skin, leaving her only in her bra and panties. While Ron stared hungrily at her body, she silently cast _Evanesco_ and watched as the rubber disappeared.

"Oh, before I get too caught up," He said leaning down for a kiss before getting up and walking over to his pants. Hermione watched as he went through every pocket, and even checked around the area where his pants had fallen in search for the rubber. He cursed silently under his breath before looking up at her.

"I…um, I'll be right back." He shyly said pulling his pants back on and running out of the room. Hermione pulled up the sheets around her happy that she was able to avoid the situation. She closed her eyes, willing herself to fall asleep.


	2. House Unity

**Writers Notes: I'm still alive! I'm so sorry I haven't posted a real update in what feels like forever! I kept rereading what I wrote, and I was really unhappy with it. (To those who did not read my first versions for chapters 1 & 2 be thankful). So I decided to rewrite most of everything and figure out exactly where I want to go with this story. Then of course school started, and I started to drown in everything. So, it pains me to say that because everything that's going on I will be posting mostly bi-weekly unless I seem to get a light course load. Please rate and review and let me know what you think of the new chapters! Thanks, bunches! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, or its characters in any way or else I wouldn't be stressing about paying for nursing school.**

* * *

House Unity

 ** _Tuesday,_** ** _September 1st, 1998_**

" _Crucio!" Bellatrix Lestrange's voice yelled just before Hermione's body unwillingly convulsed in pain. The brunette whimpered in pain trying to hold back the screams that desperately wanted out._

 _"Look at the pathetic mudblood." Greyback laughed. "She's trying so hard to be brave." The others joined in his laughter, delighted at the sight of the young witch withering in pain. Bellatrix ended the curse but before Hermione could catch her breath Greyback had cast it again. Her back arched up as she finally let out the screams of her pain. Even though Harry warned her how painful the curse was, she never in her wildest dreams thought it would hurt like this. Her thoughts went to her friends, praying that they would not have to experience this kind of torment._

 _"Is the piece of filth ready to admit what she's done?" Bellatrix pace around the brunette. "Have you been in my vault?!"_

 _"I don't know what you're talking about." Hermione cried out. "I'm telling you the truth."_

 _Bellatrix laughed at that. "Who am I to believe a fucking Mudblood?! Now, now, I think we may need to use other means of making you talk." Hermione could barely see a glint of silver in the women's hands. "Draco, would you like to join us? I think she needs to put into her place…"_

Hermione sprung from her dream, her hand clutching her chest as she fought to catch her breath. "Bloody hell…" She cursed looking at the empty spot next to her where Ron laid only a few hours ago. _The little shite must have left while I was sleeping._ She laughed because the thought hasn't surprised her. _I did leave him high and dry last night_. _Oh well_ , she shrugged, _let him be cross with me. It wouldn't be the first time._

"Oy, Hermione!" Ginny yelled pounding her fist against the door. "Get your arse up! We're going to be late to the meeting!" _That's right! Today is the first day of term_. Hermione reminded herself. McGonagall wanted all the prefects from each house as well as the Head Boy and Girl for a start of term meeting before boarding the Hogwarts Express to Kings Cross.

"I'm up! I'm up!" Hermione yelled back at her friend as she jumped out of bed and padded her way over to the bathroom. Hermione quickly washed her face, hoping that it would help wake herself up faster. As she dried her face off, she spotted the sloppy red marks that Ron left from his excessive kissing. With a quick flick of her wand, she made the marks disappeared, leaving no evidence of what had happened.

"Do you expect me to wait out here all morning?!" Ginny whined making Hermione laugh slightly. The young witch quickly threw on her uniform and robes before opening her door for her friend.

"Soo…" Ginny smirked as she entered the room quickly spotting the black dress tossed on the floor. "How was your night with my brother?"

"Ginny!" Hermione gasped, shock that her friend would be so bold. Then again she shouldn't be surprised when several students saw them enter her room after some heavy snogging.

"If you're trying to find out if I slept with your brother I'm not saying anything." Hermione sighed picking up the dress and threw it into the hamper. Without even looking she knew Ginny was already pouting over the lack of information. "For Merlin's sake Ginny, do you honestly want to picture your brother shagging your best friend?!"

Ginny laughed pushing the mental image away. "Well, I'm sure Ron wanted something to keep his mind off Harry and me sneaking off. AND at least you two had the privacy of a single bedroom, all we had was a broom closet. Which remarkably doesn't have any brooms in it."

Hermione laughed, remembering how small those closets were the few times Ron pushed her into one for a quick snog break during the summer. "Ah, so you did sleep with Harry then."

"Oh hush up. I wanted to make sure that Harry wouldn't leave me again." Ginny's face glowed bright red as she pushed her friend playfully. "So are you going to tell me about my brother or not?"

"Why don't you ask your brother yourself if you honestly want to know so badly?" The bookworm teased knowing that not even Ginny would be that bold.

"Oh yes, I can already imagine that letter." The Ginger laughed. "Dear brother, how's Auror training going? The school term is doing fine. Oh by the way, did you shag my best mate senseless your last night here? Signed, your loving sister. Yes, I can see that going very well."

"Pretty please, Hermione." Ginny pleaded as Hermione gathered her bag. "You know that Ron would have already told Harry by now. Why won't you tell me?"

"Then I guess you'll have to wait for Harry to tell you then," Hermione said ushering the redhead from her room. "Now, didn't you say we were going to be late?" Ginny grudgingly followed her friend from her room and towards the Headmistress's office.

 ** _Meanwhile in the Dungeons_**

Draco laid on his bed as his hands fiddled with a spare snitch. Last night had been his first real night back, and no matter how much Firewhisky he drank made it any better. After his run-in with Granger, his night only got worse as he ran into his housemates. Some still feared him, while others were angry that Draco ratted out on a lot of their Death Eater parents. Draco threw a snitch up towards the ceiling, watching as it zoomed around the room.

Seeing Gregory Goyle had been the worst of them all. All he did was stand and stare at Draco, not even utter a single word to him. Draco knew that Goyle wanted answers to so many questions, answers that Draco doesn't have. Not only was Draco responsible for the death of their other friend, Vincent Crabbe, but Draco also gave up Goyle's fathers hiding spot earning him a spot in Azkaban. Goyle didn't need to tell Draco that there was no chance of the two restoring their friendship.

Draco's hand flew up catching the snitch. Fuck them, as if he needed any of them! Draco was at least relieved when Professor Slughorn granted him a semi-private dorm, though he asked for a private room. He glanced over at his roommate, Blaise Zabini, the only person in the school who didn't seem to hate or fear him. Zabini would sometimes hang around him and his gang in the past but nothing too serious.

"Draco!" Pansy Parkinson's shrill voice yelled out. Her fists heavily pounded on his door, "Draco Malfoy! Wake the fuck up!"

"Blaise, go see what she wants." Draco groaned pulling his pillow over his face in an attempt to block out her voice. Of course, he knew that he would have to face Pansy sooner or later, it was only a matter of time till she tracked him down. He just hadn't expected it to be so soon.

"It's not my name she's calling, mate," Blaise mumbled as he too stuffed his pillow over his face.

"Bastard." Draco cursed throwing his pillow at his roommate. _Why do I have to deal with her? She isn't even my girlfriend anymore._ He grudgingly thought as he pushed up from the bed and started towards the door. Hell, even when she was his girlfriend, he didn't deal with Pansy first. Usually, Crabbe or Goyle dealt with her first and then they told him she wanted.

"Stop that damned-." _Slap!_ Pansy's hand soared across Draco's face the moment he opened the door and started yelling.

"That's for my father, you arse!" Pansy yelled, her chest all puffed out and looking smug. _That little bitch is proud of what she did._

Draco raised his hand and returned the hit, sending her to the ground. _How dare she think she can hit a Malfoy and get away with it? Didn't she know what I was?!_ Pansy looked up at him, her eyes full of fear and her body quivering. She hadn't been expecting him to hit her back. He raised his hand for another attack but stopped when Blaise jumped between the two.

"Bloody hell, Pansy," Blaise said trying to catch his breath. "Do you have a death wish or something?!"

"He hit me!" She cried, pointing towards Draco.

"Nice try Pansy, but I saw you hit him first." Blaise glared at the fallen girl. "Is that all you came here to do? Or is there something else you wanted?"

"No, but it's not something that _I_ want." She spat getting up from the ground. "For some unknown reason Professor McGongall kept _Him_ as a prefect, and all prefects are needed for a start of term meeting this morning. I'm not going to look bad by showing up without the other prefect."

"Ha!" Draco scoffed. "Like I would go anywhere with you after you just slapped me."

"Fine," Blaise sighed massaging his temple. "I'll go with you Pansy, just give me a minute to get dressed."

"You've got to be kidding-" Draco was quickly cut short when Blaise pushed him back into their room. Draco watched as his roommate rushed around the room changing into his school uniform. "You can't honestly want to go with her?"

"No, I truly don't want to go to this stupid meeting," Blaise said as he buttoned up his shirt. "But I will just to make sure that you don't kill her." Draco opened his mouth to respond, but Blaise stopped him.

"Look, mate, I don't know why you're here, and I don't care," Blaise said as he opened the door, about ready to step out. "But you need to be careful because not everyone believes that you've reformed."

"I don't give a shit what everyone thinks of me! Let them fear me! Let them hate me!" Draco yelled throwing his hands up in the air.

"Is that why you drank so much last night?" Blaise laughed just loud enough for Draco to hear before leaving the room. Why was Zabini watching how much Draco drank last night?

 ** _The Headmistress's Office_**

"Ugh, I'm starving!" Ginny grumbled clutching her stomach. "And it's all because Parkinson and Malfoy decided to stop off for a freaking snog."

"You sound so much like your brother," Hermione laughed at her friend, though Ginny thankfully was not as moody as Ron when hungry. Ginny just glared at her and continued clutching her stomach. She wasn't the only one who was upset. The other prefects stood around the room aimlessly trying to distract themselves from their rumbling stomachs. Professor McGongall had already gone over the patrol schedules and a few of the basic rules of the school year but held off her big announcement in till the two missing prefects turned up.

It was then that the door opened and in walked Parkinson and Zabini. Hermione raised her brow as she spotted Zabini, and Hermione wasn't the only one.

"Mr Zabini, would you care to explain where Mr Malfoy is?" Professor McGonagall asked standing up from her desk.

"He's, um, not feeling too well Professor." Zabini shyly smiled. "I'm just standing in for him." Hermione expected Professor McGongall to question this but instead she moved on from the subject of Malfoy.

"Well now that we are all here now, I'll keep this short as most of you have a train to catch." McGonagall addressed the students as she walked in front of her desk, "as you know this year will not be an easy year for all of those returning. Many of those returning are still suffering from the war, and we all need to help each other. Because of this, I would like all of you to take ten minutes a day and spend some time with someone from a different house. We need house unity if we are going to get through this."

"You've got to be kidding me?!" Pansy scoffed, "You just expect for everyone to get along suddenly just because of war?!" a few Slytherins nodded in agreement to Pansy's statement.

"I think you mean two wars." Luna Lovegood's dreamy voice corrected. "No one did anything to help the houses after the first war."

"Whatever." Pansy rolled her eyes. "That's not going to change the bad blood between the houses."

"Really?" Padma Patil spoke up. "During the battle, do you think that people wondered if they had a house rivalry with the person fighting beside them?"

"Hell," Erin Macmillan joined in, "You think I cared that Zabini saved my ass that day."

"You fought in the war?!" Pansy shot a glare at her housemate who only shrugged back.

"Yeah, why does it matter?" Blaise replied. Hermione didn't remember seeing Blaise on the battlefield, but then again she was off helping Harry find the final Horcruxes.

"Fine, I guess we'll all live in this imaginary world where house and blood status mean nothing." The Slytherin rolled her eyes again. "I guess I'll go find a mudblood Hufflepuff to go marry."

"Look no further, my love." Justin Finch-Fletchley winked blowing her a kiss.

"Ew, I'm done here." Pansy grimaced as she turned and walked out of the room followed by a few fellow Slytherins.

"You are all dismissed then." McGonagall shook her head slowly. "Miss Granger, if I may have a word please?"

"Of course professor." Hermione smiled, absently wondering why the professor would want to talk to her alone. _What if she saw Ron leave my room last night?_ Her face flushed at the thought. The fact that there wasn't an anti-boy charm on her dorm struck her as odd, as there was one at the girl dormitories in Gryffindor Tower.

"You okay Hermione?" Ginny placed her hand on Hermione's shoulder. Hermione gave a nervous smile and nodded, her mind was already racing with possible punishments.

"Okay…Well, I'll wait for you outside." Ginny looked at her friend, not quite sure what was wrong. "you're probably just getting another award or something."

Ginny and the others quickly filed out of the office, leaving Hermione alone with Professor McGonagall, who was now sitting behind her desk. "Please Miss Granger, have a seat."

Hermione quickly took a seat in the chair across from McGonagall's desk, trying her best not to fuss around. She could already feel her nerves get the best of her, and she didn't even do anything considered wrong. Nothing happened when Ron was in her dorm.

"I trust that you enjoyed the party last night?" Hermione could feel her face as all colour flushed out of it. _She knew!_ Her mind raced trying to think of some excuse or explanation but came up with blanks. _Just tell the truth, tell her that nothing happened._ Hermione was about to admit to having Ron in her dorm last night when the Headmistress continued.

"and I also trust that you saw Draco Malfoy last night?" _Malfoy?! What's this to do with that blarmy!?_ Though confused, Hermione was relieved that this wasn't about having Ron in her room last night.

"Yes, I briefly spoke to him last night. Professor, what does this have to do with Malfoy?"

"Well as you can already see, Mr Malfoy has decided to return to finish his final year at Hogwarts. Because of this, I'm afraid I have a rather large request to make of you." The professor paused for a minute, as if to rethink this request. "Would you please try to befriend Mr Malfoy?"

"What?!" Hermione could not help but burst out. _Become friends with Draco Malfoy?!_ "I'm sorry Professor, but do you not remember the years he would ridicule my friends, and I. Let alone the part me played during the war?!" Defending the ex-Death Eater in court was one thing but trying to become his friend was completely out of the question.

"I understand what it is I'm asking, Miss Granger." Professor McGonagall sighed, "and I understand your past together, which is the reason why I'm asking you. Having two figureheads from the war come together might help the school see that not all Slytherins are indeed evil."

"I understand that you want to teach here at Hogwarts." She continued as Hermione remind silent. "If you can accomplish this task, then you may teach any subject you desire here or for any school for that matter."

Hermione stared at her Headmistress in shock. "Professor, are you trying to bribe me?"

"I'll also place you into the accelerated class so that you can graduate with your classmates, and you can start teaching the following term." She continued, ignoring Hermione's question. "Do you accept these terms?"

The accelerated class was composed of a group of students in Hermione's year who wished to finish up their seventh year at a much faster pace. This time not having be taught by Death Eaters. Hermione had tried to get into the accelerated class before, but because she had not even attended her seventh year was she denied. Instead, she was told to join Ginny's year to finish up her Hogwarts education. Being allowed into the class would mean she finishes school in March, a whole three months earlier. Plus, she would already have a job for the next term. The offer was very tempting. Perhaps she could deal with Malfoy for a couple of months.

"I just want to make Dumbledore's dream of house unity to be a reality." Professor McGonagall said quietly. "I wouldn't be asking this of you if I did not believe it to be necessary."

Hermione started at her Headmistress, her features showing nearly no shame or remorse for bribing a student. Hermione knew that she only had the best intentions for the school and its students in mind. Besides, she would only need to be friends with Malfoy for a few months and then she would never have to talk to him again.

"I'll do it." Hermione finally decided.

"Excellent," Professor McGonagall said handing her a parchment. "Here is your new class schedule, and I trust you not to mention this deal to anyone."

Hermione quickly took the parchment and hurried out of the room excited to tell Ginny that she has been accepted into the accelerated class.

 ** _In the Great Hall_**

Draco rolled his eyes as Granger and Weaslette entered the hall giggling together. "Ugh." He groaned rubbing at his temples. "Of course, those two would give me a headache."

"Or it could be drinking two bottles of Firewhiskey by yourself, or getting slapped by your ex-girlfriend" Blaise commented before taking a bite of his toast. Draco ignored his friend and buried his head in his hands. "Blimey mate, if you're that miserable why are you even here?"

"You know why I'm here Zabini!" Draco shot slamming his hands against the table. "There is nowhere else I can fucking go. Unlike Potter and stupid Weasel, I don't have a job to go to." Draco was lying of course. He didn't need this ruddy school to have a future. That's what his family's vast fortune was for.

No, Draco was only here because his father commanded him to be here. Even in Azkaban Lucius Malfoy still had complete control over his son. Lucius was the one who told Draco to give the Ministry knowledge on his fellow Death Eaters, perhaps hoping to land Draco a job with the Ministry. _So much for that fucking idea, all they wanted was stupid Potter and his buffoon of a friend._ It was on Lucius's last day of freedom that he instructed Draco to return to Hogwarts as a student, no matter what the cost was. Of course, Draco listened though not sure what his father could be plotting.

"Oy Draco." Zabini snapped his fingers in Draco's face. "What's Granger doing coming over here?" Draco peer behind him to see that indeed Hermione Granger was making a beeline towards them with a protesting Ginny following behind him. _First Pansy and now Granger wishes to bother my morning._

"Morning." The witch greeted sitting down next to Malfoy. Her friend sat down across from her and mumbled a quiet greeting.

"The fuck are you doing here _Granger_!?" Draco snapped grabbing her hand before she could pick up a piece of toast on the serving table in front of her.

"Well, _Malfoy,_ " She said taking her hand back from the blonde's grip. "I _was_ trying to enjoy some breakfast if that's quite alright with you."

"You know that not what I fucking meant!" He slammed his hands against the table as he stood up. "What are you fucking doing at the Slytherin table?!"

"Language!" Hermione scolded, "You are still a Prefect."

"Like I give a bloody _fuck_." Draco scoffed making sure the say the curse word extra loud. As if he cared about a stupid school position that meant next to nothing. Besides most people here still considered him a Death Eater, though that wasn't any better.

"Malfoy!" She exasperated. "You're making a bloody fool of yourself. Is that really how you want to start the school year?!" Draco didn't need to look around to know that the room had fallen silent, its attention now on the two enemies. "Now sit your arse down before you make a bigger fool of yourself."

Malfoy glared down at the girl, not wanting to take any orders from her. _Who is she to tell me what to do?_ Everyone watched with great intent, wondering if it would come down to a duel. Many already had their wands out ready to defend themselves. Draco could hear as students whispered, wondering what dark Death Eater spells he would use on her. _Learn to pick your battles,_ his father's voice lectured. Slowly the blonde lowered himself back into his seat much to the crowd's displeasure.

"Thank you," Hermione smiled as she helped herself to the breakfast foods in front of them. "If you must know, I'm here because the Headmistress asked the Head Boy and Girl as well as the Prefects to partake in House Unity."

"What in the bloody hell is house unity?" This question, however, was directed to Blaise, who attended the bloody meeting for him.

"Basically when the Houses forget their rivalries and become one," Blaise explained between taking bites of his breakfast. "McGonagall put more pressure on Gryffindors and Slytherins to participate since no other houses seem to have any problems."

Blaise shrugged at his friend as if to say, _there's nothing we can do about it, might as well put up with it._ Their part of the table fell into an awkward silence as they ate their breakfast, neither pair really happy with the other there.

"No bloody way!" A shrill voice cut through their silence. The group looked up to see a smirking Pansy Parkinson. _Oh, great_ Malfoy groaned in his head, _another crazy bitch for me to deal with._

"Oh how you have fallen Draco…" Pansy teased. "Now you dine with mudbloods and blood traitors. If only you hadn't ratted out my father, I would give you much better company."

Draco opened his mouth to respond to his ex, but Hermione beat him to it. "Oh grow the fuck up Pansy, or better yet piss off."

"What did you say to me, you filthy mudblood!?" The Slytherin barked pulling her wand from her robes.

"Is that really wise?" Luna asked appearing with Neville behind the group. "There is quite a lot of students ready to fight here." Luna gestured to the students who've yet to put away their wands from Draco's tantrum. Pansy glared at the newcomers before stalking off to the other side of the table.

"Sorry, we are late. I didn't know we would be joining the Slytherins for breakfast." She smiled at Hermione and Ginny. "It is quite nice here, not as many Nargles."

"First Granger and Weasley, which is bad enough, but now Loony and Longbottom. Could this day get any better?" Draco groaned to himself as he massaged his temples. _Surely this is my punishment for becoming a Death Eater._

"Here." Hermione thrusted a parchment towards Draco. "Since you weren't at the meeting. It's your patrol schedule for the train and the school year."

Draco snatched the parchment from her, quickly looking it over. "What do you mean during the school year? Prefects only do patrols if the school is in danger."

"The Headmistress thought it might do some good for those still affected by the war to have someone there." Luna smiled. "I think it's quite sweet of her to keep the other students in mind."

"Don't make me laugh, Lovegood." Draco scoffed. "If she were really keeping the students in mind then she wouldn't be asking us to be out of bed all just to comfort a bunch of babies."

"It's only in four-hour shifts, not all night." Hermione rolled her eyes at the blonde. "Don't be an arse about it. If you don't want to do it, then ask if you can resign."

" _Language_!" Draco mocked Hermione, who only glared at him. "Trust me. If I could resign, I would in a heartbeat."

"You mean Professor McGonagall is making you remain a prefect?" Ginny half laughed. "Whatever for?"

"None of your business," Malfoy smirked at Granger, hoping to get under her skin. "Just know your stuck with me until March."

"That's fine." She shrugged. "Just know your stuck with me too."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Draco raised a brow at her. He had a feeling he wouldn't like the answer to come.

"Meaning, I thought I would join you for meals and become jolly good friends." She forced a big smile and almost sounded sarcastic.

"You're kidding, right?" Draco laughed, but when Hermione's smile hadn't fallen, he knew that she wasn't joking. "Why do you suddenly want to become friends Granger?"

"It's not like you honestly have a choice." She speculated. "Seeing as that most of your housemates are either scared of you or displeased with your actions."

"Maybe I'm not desperate enough to want you as my bloody friend." Draco stood up against, this time grabbing his bag. "Come on, Blaise. We have a train to catch."

Hermione rolled her eyes yet again. She didn't want to mention that since Zabini wasn't a prefect, that he wouldn't be allowed on the train. She watched as Malfoy stormed off, Zabini barely keeping up with him. She smirked to herself. _Surely_ _he knows I won't give up that easily._

 ** _Thursday,_** ** _September 3rd, 1998_**

 ** _Potions Classroom_**

 _Today is a good morning_. Draco thought as he walked into the potions classroom. For the first time since the start of the term he was not bothered by a certain bookworm and her posy of good-doers. Instead, he enjoyed a nice and silent breakfast with Blaise. He sat down at one of the empty desks and began to unload what he needed for class. _Maybe she finally gave up on this whole bloody friends thing._

"Sorry, I missed you at breakfast." Hermione's voice rang out as she sat down next to Malfoy. "A couple of first years asked me to show them to class."

"What the hell are you doing here?!" Draco hissed as she started unpacking her bag. "I thought you were in with the seventh years."

The bookworm shook her head. "Professor McGonagall thought it would be best if I was placed in the accelerated class. It shouldn't take me long to catch up."

"Fine," Draco groaned, "But did you have to sit next to me?" He desperately glanced around the room for an empty seat only to find none. He quickly spotted Zabini from across the room and was about to ask him to switch seats when he noticed Zabini's partner. Pansy smirked at Draco, enjoying his torture and that he couldn't even ask his friend for a switch unless he wanted to sit next to her.

"Yes, I did," Hermione said a matter-of-factly as she dripped her quill in the ink. "Didn't I say that we are going to become friends this year."

Draco buried his head in his arms, deciding not to switch seats with Blaise _. If I have to sit next to a crazy bitch, it might as well be the smart one_.

Professor Slughorn walked up to the front of the classroom and started his lecture. "This year I thought we would start off with some Dreamless Sleeping Draught since we are all experienced potions students."

"Yeah right, the fat man is just too lazy to keep up the student request of the stuff," Draco mumbled as he rolled his eyes. Hermione stayed silent to Draco's comment, though he didn't expect any sort of the response from her.

"Now can anyone tell me the properties of the Dreamless Sleep Draught?" Slughorn asked as he paced the room, "How about Miss Granger?"

Draco looked over at Hermione surprised that her hand wasn't up in the air waving frantically, eager to give the right answer yet again. Instead, she sat completely still with this far off look in her eyes as if she was a million miles away from the classroom. The students grew uncomfortable as they stared at the young witch waiting for her to speak finally but it was as if she was petrified.

"Granger!" Draco hissed giving her a good shove, annoyed at the attention.

Hermione suddenly jolted back gasping for air, her eyes wide with fear and panic. She took a few minutes to gather herself before she noticed she had the attention at the class. She gave a weak smile, tucking back some of her hair, "So-Sorry Professor, I must have zoned out."

"Are you going to be okay to continue class?" Professor Slughorn asked showing concern for the student. "Do you want to go to the Hospital Wing for a bit of a rest?"

"All we have to do is zone out to get out of class?!" Pansy laughed before imitating Hermione's still stare. "Or is that only for our special Hermione? By the way, Granger thought you were taking a piss with the seventh years, not with us."

Hermione shot a glare at Pansy before answering the professor, "Yes sir, I will be fine to finish the class. What was your question?"

"What are the properties of the Dreamless Sleep Draught?" Professor Slughorn repeated.

"To give the lull the use into a dreamless sleep," Hermione answered. "The amount of sleep depends on the amount of the potion consumed."

"Sounds like you might want to try some." Pansy sneered leaning back in her seat.

"Very good, Miss Granger, 10 points to Gryffindor." Professor Slughorn walked back to the front of the classroom. "Miss Parkinson, I expect better from you, 15 points from Slytherin."

 ** _Friday,_** ** _September 11th, 1998_**

"It's been a fucking week," Draco groaned massaging his temples over his morning porridge. "When will she get the bloody point that I don't want to be her fucking friend."

"Why don't you give her a chance?" Blaise shrugged. "I mean, I'm sure it can't be that bad."

"Oh, yes of course." Draco scoffed. "Because it's not bad enough that I'm an Ex-Death Eater but now I'm making friends with Gryffindors."

"Talking about us again?" Hermione asked walking up to the table with Ginny. Draco shot them a deathly glare to which they both ignored.

"Oh yes, it's the usual moaning and groaning." Blaise laughed. Over the week he had grown to enjoy the extra company. At first, he only talked to the Gryffindors out of pity and to end the awkward silences, but soon he discovered that he enjoyed their witty banter. "He thinks you're going to ruin his reputation."

"What reputation?" Ginny cracked as she sat down next to Blaise. Draco turned his head away as the other two laughed at her comment and jumped into their usual small talk. He couldn't understand why Blaise put up with them, but at least when they talked it kept the attention off of him.

Draco was staring into space when he noticed a first-year boy talking to Pansy. _The hell?_ He wondered fully knowing that Pansy would not willingly converse with the first-year in public. He watched as she whispered something into the boy's ear. _Perhaps it's some sort of joke she's playing on the bloke._ Suddenly the boy broke away from Pansy and came running towards Draco's end of the table. He shot a glare towards Pansy assuming that she told the boy to do something that will embarrass Draco.

Instead, the boy ran past Draco and stopped at Hermione's seat. The boy breathlessly asked, "Are you, Hermione Granger?"

Hermione paused her conversation with the others and smiled at the boy. "Yes I am. did you need help with something."

"C-Can I show you this new spell I learned?" The boy stuttered pulling his wand out from his robes.

"Sure." Hermione shrugged, not seeing the harm of building up a first year's confidence. "Go on then."

Draco was about to interrupt and ask the boy why he had been talking to Pansy when he cast his spell. Not pointing his wand at anything particularly the boy stuttered out, "C-Crucio."

Hermione's breath hitched as her body froze even though the boy hadn't really performed the curse. Her eyes once again had that far off look she sometimes had in class, but this time, they were wide with complete and utter terror. The four of them watched the young witch, expecting her to say or do something.

They were not the only ones watching the poor girl. Several other students noticed the slight commotion. Some decided to take out their wands, scared that a fight would break out, while others couldn't help but gawk at Hermione. A few Gryffindors wondered over from their table across the room; their wands tightly gripped in their hands.

"H-Hermione?" Ginny nervously reach her hand out to her best friend.

Hermione cupped her hands over her ear and let loose the most horrifying scream. The hall echoed with her screaming, now bringing everyone's attention to her. Draco shuddered as her screams brought him back to Malfoy Manor, with her withering away on his foyer floor and his Aunt Bella asking for him to join in their merriment.

 _"Draco, would you like to join us? I think she needs to be put into her place…" Aunt Bellatrix smiled holding her hand out to him._

 _Draco hesitated and took a step back. This was different. He knew this person. He's known Hermione since his first year, and seeing her like this made him sick. H-How could they do this do another person? Draco already knew the answer, though. She wasn't considered a person or much of anything but a play toy._

 _"Go on son." Lucius encouraged pushing Draco forward. "This is your chance to prove how much better you are than her."_

"Draco!" Ginny yelled pulling Draco back to reality. "This is not the time to zone out!"

Draco looked around them only seeing a flurry of green and red robes with spells being thrown around. No one was really sure who threw the first spell over Hermione's screaming and at this point it didn't really matter. There was an all out fight between Slytherin and Gryffindor with the other two houses trying their best to stay out of the fight with some exceptions. Lovegood, Macmillan, Finch-Fletchley, Blaise and a few Gryffindors surrounded Hermione, Ginny and Draco, making sure no stray spells hit them.

"Help me! She needs to go to the hospital wing." Ginny pleaded with Draco as she fought to get ahold of a struggling Hermione, her screams still going loudly. Hermione's hand kept trying to reach for her wand which was tightly gripped by Ginny. At the rate this was going Ginny was never going to get Hermione to the hospital wing. He rolled his eyes, annoyed that he was going to have to help her if this was going ever to end.

"Move." Draco barked as he pushed Ginny to the side as he quickly threw Hermione over his shoulders, her fist beating against his back. "Make way!"

Seeing Draco's intent several Gryffindors moved and made a path for them to run through. Draco ran from the Great Hall and into the hallway. Ginny tried to keep up but was stopped by a stray spell.

"Merlin, your heavy Granger," Draco complained as he continued to run down the hall, wanting to drop her off as soon as possible. Hermione thankfully had stopped screaming but now was stammering on about something. Her voice was too low and too fast for Draco to understand what she was saying.

"Madam Pomfrey?" Draco called as he finally reached the hospital wing. No one answered his call. _Figures, she must be in the Great Hall trying to right that mess up._ He lay Hermione down into an empty cot. He wasn't too worried about letting Madam Pomfrey know what happened to her knowing that Weasley shouldn't be too far behind to explain everything. Draco was eager to final rid himself of this mess.

"Good riddance Granger." He sighed turning to leave and was almost out the door when he heard her voice call out.

"D-Draco?" Her voice stuttered. Draco turned around mostly out of shock that Hermione called him by his first name. She rarely if at all ever call him by his first name. She was now silent looking up at Draco, seemingly locked onto his eyes. He was about to walked away when she whispered barely loud enough to hear, "Save me."

"Sorry, Granger." Draco laughed. "But I am far too gone to be doing any of that shit."


End file.
